


no feeling

by ethrealeunwoo



Category: ASTRO (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Heartbreak, M/M, also eunwoo kinda raises his voice?, i did it myself, i hope you cried because i did, i needed this fic to be written, idk if anyone doesn't like that, lol i hate myself - Freeform, no happy ending, since no one else was going to do it, they're not going to get back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethrealeunwoo/pseuds/ethrealeunwoo
Summary: moonbin can't take it anymore, and he feels the need to break up with eunwoo





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chrondodite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrondodite/gifts), [my irl friends that helped me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+irl+friends+that+helped+me).



> this is based on not personal experiences and a lot of songs. comment below if you'd like me to make a playlist! I also rewrote this two times, so I hope the third time was the charm. also tysm so those irl friends that helped me through my writers block. such a blessing 10/10

With every single second ticking by, the clock struck 2 a.m. Moonbin had been in the bathroom for a little more than an hour, and Eunwoo began to get worried. "Binnie, are you okay?" With five ticks of the clock, Eunwoo began to hear a bit of sobbing through the door. Moonbin would always the one to share his personal feelings, so he was a bit worried. He’d make sure to tell at least one of the boys, and if they felt like he needed it, they’d have a group discussion. Eunwoo ran his hands through hair as he asked again. This time Moonbin replied quietly with a "yes." It didn't seem so convincing to Eunwoo. He knew when Moonbin would lie -- from eating someone’s leftovers to taking their clothes. "Hey, can you please come out? Or let me see you. I need to see that you're okay Bin. I’m just feeling a bit worried." After a moment of silence, Moonbin slowly unlocked the door and walked straight to their dorm room. Before he stepped inside, he turned around and said, "I'm so sorry Eunwoo. I think we need to break up."

Eunwoo's vision went a bit blurry. He abruptly placed his hand on the wall to keep himself from falling. Break up? He felt like nothing had been going wrong these last few months. On the contrary, they'd been the best months of his life so far, and for it to all end? It was beginning to turn into a nightmare. There, he immediately ran to the room, hoping Moonbin didn't lock the door behind him. Eunwoo made sure to knock on the door again -- not wanting to disturb Moonbin that much. Eunwoo had decided that maybe Moonbin was just feeling a bit emotional since their comeback was coming soon. he too could get a bit overwhelmed.

"Hey Binnie, let me in, please. Let's talk this over, alright? You do know I sleep in the same room as you." He heard a small creak as the door began to open slowly. His heart was torn into little pieces as he saw what Moonbin had become. One could definitely tell that Binnie was crying for an hour and maybe even more. His eyes were red and puffy. There was redness from blowing his nose so much. The redness of scratch marks from him constantly digging into his skin. His cheeks were especially flushing with red, now being embarrassed with Eunwoo seeing him in this state. Everything about Moonbin was red. There was still tears running down his face. It seems like Moonbin had immediately started crying again once he closed the door.

Eunwoo went in for the hug when he noticed that Moonbin wasn't going to hug back. He just stood there with tears running down his eyes as he said it again. "Eunwoo, we need to break up." Moonbin was trying to take deep breaths now. He knew he needed to cry everything out, but he at least had to act strong for Eunwoo for a bit. "I'm not good enough Eunwoo. You deserve way better, and I just get too overwhelmed." Eunwoo started to tear up himself. The boy of his dreams was beginning to run away, and now he's feeling like there's nothing he can do. "Binnie, how many times have I told you that I love you. Think about all the kisses and cuddles. You are good enough, and I think you're even better that what you think. Have I not showed you enough?!" Eunwoo was screaming at this point. He couldn't control himself. He took his time to apologize and face the door. He needed to breathe. It took him a couple of seconds to regain himself, and as he turned around, he asked, "Hey Binnie, what did I do wrong?"

Moonbin took longer that expected to answer. He bowed his head as he began to cry again. He's now made his hands into a fist and kept them to his side. He wasn't going to hurt Eunwoo. That's not a thing that either of them would do. The tears were now falling onto the floor, and he'd definitely need a tissue soon. "Eunwoo, you haven't done anything wrong. It's all my fault. I get too jealous. We just don't have time for ourselves. The company is going to eventually find out, and we'd definitely have to end it there. Listen, I'm just trying to look out for us. This hurts my heart, and you know it, Eunwoo. I don't want us to end, but it'll have to happen sooner or later." Moonbin turned to look at his boy, tears were running down his face. It seems like everything was feeling too overwhelming to them. Everything that Moonbin had been feeling is finally coming out now. They both decide to move their conversation to Eunwoo's bed. Eunwoo got into bed and offered Moonbin to lay next to him. Bin was hesitant at first, but he decided to sit on the chair next to the desk. The chair itself was sort of a gag gift that Manager Hyung gave the boys on their debut. It's been there from the start. They had all signed, and Moonbin remembered that he made sure that his was next to Eunwoo's signature.

"This is where we first kissed. You took the initiative because I was terrified," Eunwoo said, wanting to break the silence. Silence would fill in the blank moments. Moonbin hated the feeling, but he knew that he was falling out of love. "Please don't bring that up. I don't need it right now. Our relationship has been too emotionally draining. I'm not jealous of the fact that you're getting more work. It just feels like all your coworkers are getting more time with you than you are with me." The bed began to creak as Eunwoo got out of bed and tried to hug Moonbin. It was a bit awkward not being able to hug him correctly. Eunwoo had to lean over and wrap his arms around Bin's neck. It was a simple embrace position that he'd love to share with the younger boy, but he wasn't feeling the usual warmth that other would give off. The Moonbin in front of him wasn't the same one from a few months. Bin didn’t move to hug Eunwoo back; he didn't want to. He just l stood there at looked towards the door. Even though nothing much had happened, it hurt to move.

Moonbin just didn't love Eunwoo anymore. He didn't have the heart to tell him, though. He was trying to make everything work. He wasn't enjoying himself. There was an agonizing feeling in this chest. He was slowly being torn. They'd sneakily hold hands during broadcasts. Constantly move the other members so they'd be next to each other. The fans were aware of this and so were the band. They didn't want to bring it up, and Moonbin and Eunwoo were fine with it at first. That was the beginning of the relationship. Everything was flourishing then. Everything was easier. Things started getting harder as the year went by. They started to get more popular, and the company was demanding more, and Moonbin just couldn't keep everything together. He knew that Eunwoo would try his best to help, but Moonbin just wanted to be alone. He knew that there were going to be times when he'll want to call Eunwoo, but he'll have to teach himself to not be so dependent anymore. It was for the better.

Eunwoo would always let moonbin win. It was out of habit. He wanted Bin to be happy, but then again, it wasn't the same boy that he'd met all those years ago. He used to be full of energy after a long day at work. Now he's just too tired to do anything. Eunwoo didn't want his favorite boy to be miserable. He choked on his words as he began to shed some tears again. "Alright, Moonbin. We're through."

**Author's Note:**

> yikes i really needed this and i hope you liked it? i definitely cried while writing. comment below if you want some more


End file.
